(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modular case assembly device, and more particularly to a modular case designed for use in a computer to effectively provide convenient and fast assembly and disassembly of an upper case and lower case, and which increases stability when assembled.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A prior invention of the inventor of the present invention is Taiwan utility model No. 090217902, entitled “Connecting Device for a Cover of a Computer Host Case”, which although practical, however, because the number of fastener interfaces is limited, thus, stability of the fasteners is still inadequate when used on relatively large cases.
Thus, it is a feature of the present invention to provide an assembly device that is able to effectively provide rapid assembly and disassembly of an upper case and lower case, and which increases stability when assembled.